Attention
by keytakaoru
Summary: ketika kau sakit, kau selalu ingin diperhatikan bukan? Kyuhyun si magnae evil juga begitu, tapi apa yang ia perbuat ketika Sungmin sakit? seringkali kita selalu berpikir egois. hubungan timbal balik itu selalu ada. kau ingin diperhatikan? perhatikan orang lain lebih dulu. Kyumin drabble. based on "rectoverso"


**Title : Attention**

**Pairing : Kyumin**

**Length : drabble**

**Author : Keytakaoru **

**Rating : T**

**Genre : hurt/comfort, romance, drama**

**Desclaimer : Kyumin itu milik satu sama lain meski saya sebenernya juga tergila-gila dengan yang namanya Sungmin tapi rela deh saya kalo buat Sungmin bahagia, apadeh #ditampol**

**Warning : miss typho, tdk sesuai EYD, may be out of character, BL dll jadi buat yang gak suka daripada membashing saya atau lebih parahnya bias saya yang jadi pair di cerita ini, mending Anda menjauh.**

Kyuhyun sedang sibuk memainkan PSPnya ketika Sungmin tiba-tiba memasuki kamarnya.

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang ?"

"heum" jawab Sungmin agak malas-malas. Wajar saja ini sudah tengah malam dan Sungmin benar-benar lelah setelah seharian bahkan dari kemarin padat dengan jadwal.

"ayo kita minum wine" kata Kyuhyun tidak sadar situasi.

"tapi Kyu…" Sungmin sudah akan menolak, tapi bisa apa dia kalau sudah menyangkut dongsaeng kesayangannya itu, pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengiyakan.

"geurae, tapi sedikit saja ne" bujuk Sungmin.

"ye… aku harus curhat sesuatu padamu malam ini."

Kyuhyun mengambil sebotol wine dari rak di ujung lemari hasil koleksinya dengan Sungmin. Dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan sedikit intonasi tinggi Kyuhyun memulai ceritanya.

"kau ingat hyung keadaanku kemarin?"

"heum"

"aku rasa saat kita sakit kita baru menyadari siapa yang benar-benar menyayangi kita. Saat itu kau masih sibuk dengan musikalmu hyung, aku berharap ada yang peduli padaku. Kepalaku begitu sakit tapi tidak ada satu hyungdeul pun yang mengkhawatirkanku."

"kau tahu kan Kyu kita sama-sama punya jadwal padat? Kurasa hyungdeul tidak menyadari kalau kau sedang sakit. Mereka peduli padamu Kyu" bela Sungmin.

"molla, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kurasakan kan? Lagipula saat itu aku tidak ingin muluk-muluk hyung. Tubuhku benar-benar lemah saat itu. setidaknya aku berharap ada yang mau membawakanku minuman untuk minum obat."

"padahal kau susah sekali disuruh minum obat, sekarang bilang seperti itu" sindir Sungmin.

"keundae hyung, mereka kan bisa sedikit merayuku" kali ini Kyuhyun merajuk.

"yah, magnae. Kau mau dirayu orang lain"

"ani, hihihi… aku kan hanya ingin diperhatikan kalau sedang sakit maksudku."

Sungmin hanya sedikit meminum winenya, tidak seperti biasa. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya kembali menuangkan wine dalam gelas Sungmin.

"kau harus minum banyak Hyung, kita akan begadang. Akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk sekali. Jadi aku akan bercerita padamu semalaman"

Sungmin hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah, ia tahu kalau magnae tersayangnya itu selalu seenaknya sendiri. sayangnya ia bahkan tidak tega menolak permintaan Kyuhyun ketika namjanya itu sedang semangat seperti ini.

"kembali pada hal tadi. menurutmu apa keinginanku berlebihan hyung? Aku kan hanya ingin hal sederhana. Aku hanya ingin mereka ada di sampingku saat aku sakit. Aku kan tidak meminta mereka selalu memperhatikanku."

"ani, kau tidak berlebihan Kyu, tentu saja semua orang ingin diperhatikan ketika sakit."

"tapi aku begitu senang ketika kau akhirnya tergopoh-gopoh pulang ketika tahu aku sedang sakit. Memang hanya kau hyung yang bisa kuandalkan"

Kyuhyun yang merasa berterimakasih memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang lebih kecil itu. entah sadar atau tidak si evil magane itu, Sungmin akhir-akhir ini tampak lebih kurusan.

"ne, aku memang tidak bisa tenang kalau kau sakit Kyu, tapi jangan lupa hyungdeul juga menyayangimu Kyu. Kalau kau memang sakit dan ingin sesuatu, bicaralah pada mereka dan mereka pasti akan melakukan sesuatu, jangan kau pikir dengan diam saja orang akan mengertimu."

"tapi kau bisa hyung bahkan tanpa aku berkata apapun." Jawab Kyuhyun tetap kukuh.

"semua orang beda Kyu."

"ah, wine ku sudah habis. Aku akan mengambil lagi."

"tidak usah Kyu. Aku akan tidur dulu. Aku lelah."

"YAH hyung, masih ada banyak hal yang ingin ku katakan."

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin yang berniat beranjak dari kursi, tapi kemudian dia harus terpaksa melepas tangan Sungmin ketika hyungnya itu seperti akan memuntahkan sesuatu. Begitu Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya, Sungmin langsung menuju kamar mandi. Benar saja, ia memnutahkan semua yang ia makan seharian. Ketika ia merasa lebih baik, ia kembali menuju tempat Kyuhyun berada yang sekarang sedang senyum-senyum tak jelas.

"wae?" tanya Sungmin lemah.

"jangan-jangan kau hamil hyung. Kau muntah-muntah begitu. Haha…"

"jangan ngawur Kyu. Aku namja kau tahu."

"siapa tahu seperti cerita di ff itu. kau hamil anakku"

"dasar magnae gila"

Ttok…ttok…

Suara ketukan di kamar Kyuhyun menginterupsi perdebatan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun mau tidak mau akhirnya membuka kamarnya melihat siapa yang tengah menganggunya malam-malam begini.

"Sungmin hyung disini kan?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun yang langsung menyelonong masuk tanpa izin terlebih dahulu pada si magnae itu.

"YAH WOOKIE. KAU INI …"

"ini hyung kubuatkan susu putih untuk menetralkan tubuhmu. Aku lihat kau sangat pucat saat pulang tadi, kau pasti masuk angin karena setelah seharian kemarin menjaga Kyuhyun kau bahkan belum tidur samapai saat ini karena job kita yang padat." Ryeowook menyerahkan susu yang dipegangnya dan meraba kening Sungmin, memastikan Hyung tersayangnya itu tidak demam.

DEG

Kyunyun terpaku di tempat, kata-kata Ryeowook menyindir dirinya telak. Apa yang dia katakan tadi tentang keinginan sederhana untuk diperhatikan saat sakit? Kini ia bahkan tidak sadar hyungnya itu sedang sakit. Ia bahkan memaksa Sungmin meminum wine. Kyuhyun sedikit meneteskan air mata. Ia sadar sekarang dirinya sendiri juga tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sederhana seperti yang ia bilang.

"mian hyung" kata Kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin mendengarnya meski Kyuhyun berada cukup jauh darinya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis menghadap Kyuhyun, ia rasa Kyuhyun sekarang tahu apa makna dari kata-katanya tadi.

END…

Merasa familiar gak dengan ceritanya? Ini saya sadur dari film "rectoverso". Saya paling suka bagian ini, maknanya dalem #sumur kali dalem. Sadar atau tidak kita memang slalu merasa hal sederhana yang kita harapkan itu susah didapat padahal hanya "sederhana", sayangnya kita sering kali lupa bahwa kita sendiri susah melakukan hal kecil itu. jadi mulai sekarang, berikan perhatian lebih pada orang-orang di sekitar kalian, sebelum kalian mengharapkan perhatian tentu saja kalian tahu harus bagaimana bukan ?


End file.
